


Jessie's Writing Month (February 2015)

by JessieMWilhelm



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - GTA, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, straight up smut with GTA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessieMWilhelm/pseuds/JessieMWilhelm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different ship and a different AU everyday for the rest of the month of February!<br/>(Update: Canceled, will eventually post the rest of the stories. Sorry!)</p><p>1- Geovin (Demon AU)<br/>2- Raywood (Kings AU)<br/>3- Myan (GTA AU)<br/>4- Mavin (High School AU)<br/>5- ????<br/>6- ????</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Opps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING(S):  
> Demons (do you honestly need any more information?), Profanity, Violence (Brief Mentions at least), Murder (Non-Graphic), Human Sacrifice (Or at least an attempt to do so), and Attempted Murder (? I guess, maybe).
> 
> NOTES:  
> Happy first day of February! And it’s also the first day of my “Writing Month” where I post something for everyday of the month. Each story will be a different ship and a different AU, so have fun with that.  
> Today, I give you Geovin! Enjoy!  
> Also, another thing I’d like to point out is that I have a Patreon! If you want more frequent stories, or want to encourage me, you can always support me there! You can also get some really cool rewards!
> 
> (For the folks on AO3, if you want to find my Patreon there's a link on my link page over on my Writing Tumblr. My URL is the same as my username on here!)
> 
> WORD COUNT:  
> 2060

Being captured by some sort of Satanist group who were going to give you away as a human sacrifice really wasn't how Gavin really pictured how his weekend would start.

Gavin had not been having a good week. First his girlfriend Meg had broken up with him, saying that he wasn't going to amount to anything and that she was going to find a _real_ man (Gavin had briefly wondered what a real man was, a man was a man either way) and simply left him with her clothes already packed and ready to go. Then, he had lost his job at GameStop after a lady started screaming at him when he told her that her son’s game was rated M and that it wouldn't be particularly wise for her to do that. All that earned him was a slap to the face and him looking for a new job. Then his cat Charlie had died by getting hit by a car, and it was just one thing piling up after another – he was walking home however when suddenly a bag was thrown over his head and pulled into a van where he was knocked unconscious. His week couldn't get any worse, he had previously told himself, _no way_ it could get _any worse._

And yet, here he was, tied down to a chair, mouth duct taped shut, and quite frankly very scared as the other males (or females, to be fair it was very dark while being only lit by candles and they all were wearing hoods over their faces) were chanting in what seemed like Latin around a circle that held weird and strange symbols. Gavin didn't expect to be kidnapped, or to be treated as a human sacrifice to the devil – and believe it or not, he didn't actually expect for the weird summoning circle to work. They continued to chant until the chalk outline of the circle and its symbols started to glow red. Gavin, for once in his life prayed to God, hoping for something or someone to save him. Gavin shut his eye as the red light started to glow brighter and brighter till finally the chanting was interrupted by the screams of the other in the room, Gavin briefly noticed he was free from being tied up and the duct tape had mysteriously disappeared – but that wasn't the first thing that he noticed.

Gavin, in shock and horror darted to his feet, eyes widened in fear as he saw all the previously alive others now dead and a male with dark hair and mustache standing in the middle of the circle.

“Whoa, you’re cute as dicks,” Smiled the dark haired man – was he a man? Was he with those horns sticking out of his head, pointed tail, and red and black eyes? Either way, Gavin gulped and took a step back as the male approached him, “Aw, c’mon cutie don’t be like that.”

Gavin didn't want to “be like” anything – he just wanted the hell away from this demon before he was killed, “Wh – Who are you?!”

When Gavin demanded that, he had to stop himself from wincing – his voice was shaking along with his hands as he kept walking backwards till he was pushed up against the wall, eyes locked onto the others, watching his smile turn into a sly grin, “Friends call me Geoff cutie, but what I wanna know is _who_ are _you?_ ”

Gavin gulped again as he shakily replied to what seemed like to Gavin, a _demon,_ “Gav – Gavin Free.”

Gavin’s eyes widened further as he suddenly found himself pinned to the wall, the demon – Geoff’s grin was toothy as he leaned next to Gavin’s ear and started to whisper, “Well then Gavin Free – I think I’ll keep you.”

Before Gavin could question what Geoff had meant he felt a sharp pain on his right forearm and he suddenly fell into unconsciousness – the last thing Gavin could remember was Geoff’s chuckle.

This was truly a terrible week.

 

(☯)

 

When Gavin awoke, he found himself shocked and confused – one, he was back in his one bedroom apartment, and two he wasn't alone.

Gavin was situated on someone’s chest, a male’s chest it would seem with arms tightly wrapped around his form, Gavin was confused for exactly five seconds before everything that happened last night came back to him and he jumped up in the bed – or tried rather when the arms that were wrapped around him tightened to the point where he couldn't move.

“Morning sunshine,” Gavin froze at the voice and his head snapped up and looked wildly to confirm that it was indeed the Geoff from last night, still smirking widely, eyes red and black and horns sticking out the top of his head; Gavin barely noticed the pointed tail that was currently being wrapped around his leg as he gaped up to the demon while he chuckled – Gavin shivered at the dark sounding tone – before he maneuvered him and Gavin till Gavin’s head was tucked under Geoff’s chin, “I know, I’m really a sight to behold, aren't I?”

“I – What?!” Gavin all but screeched at the demon as the dark haired male threw his head in a laugh.

“Boy, this is gonna be fun!” Geoff practically giggled before he took hold of Gavin’s wrist and brought his right arm up to reveal the initials “G.R.” written in fancy cursive ink on his arm, and before Geoff could speak Gavin squawked like a bird while exclaiming,

“You gave me a _bloody tattoo?!_ ” Geoff visibly winced before whispering something in Latin under his breath before returning to what he was saying.

“See that? It means your mine now little human,” Geoff seemed pleased as Gavin’s face turned a delightful shade of red, “It also means I’m gonna take care of ya now that I've staked my claim, so anything you want – just ask me.”

“I – _What?!_ ” Repeated Gavin from earlier as Geoff rolled his eyes (which seemed like a fond gesture, but Gavin wasn't having none of it) as he continued.

“Okay, by now you've figured out that I’m not human with killing the cult at a snap of the fingers and the horns, eyes, and tail – right?” Gavin nodded hesitantly, his eyes never leaving Geoff’s for a second, “Okay, so I’m a demon, a high ranking one at that – it’s not like I’m Lucifer, but I’m in the council and next in line to be the general, so yeah. And _I_ , my little bird, find you very amusing – so, I staked my claim on you – it’s usually done between demons and humans who make deals, very rarely used by lovers – but it’ll work for now.”

“ _Lovers?_ ” Gavin squeaked – trying to scoot away what surly was the insane demon, who merely held on to Gavin as strong as ever, smirking down towards the Brit.

“Yeah – do you realize how hard it is to find a cute one like you, and damn I must say you smell good,” Geoff stuck his nose in Gavin’s sandy locks before taking a deep inhale as Gavin’s face slowly grew a unhealthy shade of red, as he squirmed in Geoff’s grip, “Besides, it looks like you could need someone in your life right now – am I right?”

Gavin couldn't deny that, “You’re right. But, I’d like to date someone before they bloody _brand me with their initials_ and _call me their lover when we've only met._ ”

Geoff’s nose scrunched up as his mustached seemed to wiggle some, “So what, you wanna take things slow and date?” Before Gavin could answer with a strong no, Geoff gave a dazzling smile and nodded, “Sure, I can do that birdie.”

Somehow along the way of then and thirty minutes later, they were down the road at a coffee shop, Geoff’s horns and tails disappeared while his eyes became a soft blue – all in all, he looked like a normal, handsome human with a lot of tattoos trailing up his arms. Gavin fidgeted in his seat for a good five minutes, Geoff himself was shifting from side to side too as he took sips from his coffee. Gavin didn't want to accept the fact he was on a date with a demon, and he didn't want to accept the fact that Geoff was kind of hot too – but he didn't really have a choice in the situation, now did he?

“Sooo,” Gavin drug out, catching Geoff’s attention, “What’s it like down – well, down _there_?”

“Hell’s fine,” Geoff shrugged casually, grinning happily at the fact Gavin was willingly talking to him, “It’s no longer all brimstone and fire – well, that’s a lie, some places are _still_ like that. Especially the throne room – ugh, I swear, ole Lucy might be my boss, but he’s stubborn as hell,” Geoff paused in his small rant to grin over to Gavin, “No pun intended of course birdie.”

Gavin actually snorted at that, before asking, “Why do you keep calling me birdie?”

Geoff shrugged in reply, smiling teasingly towards the Brit, “You sound a lot like a bird.”

“I do not!” Gavin protested, frowning (Geoff would later comment on how that was suspiciously close to pouting instead).

“Do to.”

“Do _not!_ ”

“Do to, but don’t worry about it, you’re a cute birdie,” Gavin squawked and immediately covered his mouth, realizing how much of a bird he actually sounded like, Geoff merely laughed it off, “See, _birdie?_ ”

Gavin grumbled under his breath before he realized something momentarily – here he was, conversing with demon so casually, a demon who had previously referred to Gavin as his _lover_ , after knowing him for a few hours (most of the time, might he add, _he was asleep_ ). Geoff seemed to notice this and smiled reassuringly while saying, “Don’t worry about everything too much birdie, you’ll get used to me over time – well, I hope you will anyways.”

At Geoff’s hopeful smile, Gavin – after all the craziness – a little part of him hoped that too.

 

(☯)

 

**Six Months Later…**

 

It was the most ridiculous thing ever – to have a demon boyfriend.

There were times where Gavin must say it was worth it, especially while working around the house (there was also the _really_ good sex, but we’ll not add that), Geoff could simply snap his fingers and everything he needed done, was already done – boy that was convenient. But Gavin supposed that the absolute best thing was when Geoff decided to bring along his friends to his new house (which Geoff had happily got him, along with a very good job working at a bookstore that paid very well). At first, Gavin was reasonably shy – it wasn't like he was meeting just very day new people, but they were Geoff’s friends, and they also Demons (the later really didn't matter as much at that point to Gavin). The first person he learned to like most out of the group was Michael or “Micool” as Gavin constantly called him, next was Michael’s own boyfriend, Ryan, then Jack and then Ray. They would all either play video games, play poker, or sometimes even just watch a movie all together. Gavin seemed well liked in the group (minus Michael’s rage now and then that would pop out), despite the fact he was human, but it made no difference to them at all.

So, there Gavin was laying on Geoff’s chest sleeping soundly when he awoke to the sound of Geoff’s snoring and Gavin’s alarm clock going off. Both men groaned as Geoff cuddled closer to Gavin and turned off the alarm clock.

“Why do you have such a noisy alarm clock?” Geoff groaned out as Gavin snorted and wiggled out of Geoff’s hold, sitting up and stretching, watching as Geoff whined and made grabby hands towards Gavin, “Birdie, come back to _beeeeed_.”

“Sorry love, but you have a meeting down in Hell, and I've gotta work today – oh don’t give me that look! We can cuddle later you big baby,” Gavin huffed upon seeing Geoff’s pout as he stretched again and yawned once more and got up. Before Gavin could even make it to the bathroom to shower, Geoff stopped him in an interesting way.

_SMACK!_

Gavin squealed in surprise, turning around while holding his back side – his eyes wide and cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Geoff’s tail waved innocently next to Geoff as he shot Gavin a toothy grin.

“Opps.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, have a wonderful day!
> 
> Tomorrow: Raywood


	2. The King's Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (2/28)
> 
> Mad King Ryan Haywood of Achievement City was said to have no heart – that was of course, until he met a farmer’s boy with a love of roses.
> 
> (King AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING(S):  
> Profanity (I think, maybe?), and Very Brief Mentions of War.
> 
> NOTES:  
> Welcome to day two of February, and today I bring with me Raywood!
> 
> WORD COUNT:  
> 2106

It was a pleasant day in Achievement City, the birds were chirping, market was buzzing with people, and the land as ever was prosperous and healthy.

It was the perfect day for the notorious “Mad King Haywood” to sneak out of his castle.

And when he “sneak” he meant he’d be leaving with his most trusted guard, Geoff, into town to look around and do various other things – anything just to get out of the castle. Ryan rolled his eyes as Geoff made sure that Ryan had his cloak on properly and hiding his face a good amount, Geoff kept fretting with it till finally Ryan had enough and coughed. Geoff, who took the hint backed off with a huff.

“Just making sure King Haywood – if you were noticed in the city, who knows what could happen,” Geoff replied as he took another step back to properly bow, “Your stead is already out in the courtyard sir, along with mine.”

“Thank you Geoff, let’s go,” And just like that the duo left without another word to each other, not until they reached the city at least.

Ryan Haywood, Mad King Haywood done this every month – unknown to his people except for a few trusted guards of course – and the reason behind it was a little bit more sentimental than most people would expect from the Mad King Haywood. His father would take him into town every month since he was ten till the day he died and Ryan took the crown – Ryan continued it as a tradition to honor his father’s memory, no matter what the elders were arguing about or if war was on the horizon, Ryan would sneak to town each month. Wars were getting troublesome too as well for Ryan, and even though it did give him some twisted amusement – he couldn’t go around starting wars all the time, now if only the other neighboring kingdoms could figure that out. It was hopeless to think they would, considering most are stupidly still fighting, when he’s taken down most of the surrounding countries and he has the greatest amount of man power compared to the rebels. They never learned, they keep fighting, and they kept giving Ryan the largest headache on the planet.

The rebellion wasn’t so much nerve-wracking as much as it was a huge annoyance to go against. It was stupid anyways, or at least Ryan tended to think so – the land was prosperous, there was no large complaints from the people, everyone seemed generally happy (besides the ongoing battles at least), and he had received no news of any of his soldiers being insubordinate or doing anything morally out of line. The land was perfect, the people were perfect – his _kingdom_ was as perfect as they come, but there was a fair problem that the elders had no problem with bringing up at every meeting. The Mad King had not wed yet, he had no spouse of any kind, man or woman, and in all honesty Ryan didn’t mind all too much. There was still the fact he has no heir either, and that Ryan could see was a problem – he did offer one time to just go out and choose a woman and make an agreement to have a child with her, no marriage, but the woman could live in the castle and raise their child – and at that the elders violently disagreed to. Ryan could and could not see why, yes it was highly improper, but he couldn’t see why it couldn’t be done. So, till the day he could find some sort of solution to the issue he was heirless and spouseless.

Ryan sighed with a grumble as he got his horse down to the local stables, watching as Geoff paid the stable boy to watch over and keep the horses till they returned. Ryan took that time to wonder around near the stables, which was conveniently close to the main market place. He was looking around with his hood up when he bumped into someone.

“Oh, terribly sorry sir!” Spoke the young man, and Ryan who was annoyed by this turned to snap at the boy when he paused in surprise.

The boy was _handsome._

Ryan felt his cheeks heat up for a moment as he observed the boy who was apparently observing his face as well. The boy couldn’t have been older than eighteen, almost twenty at least – not quite a boy Ryan would admit, but not quite a man yet. His youthful appearance only seemed to heightened his beauty (Ryan couldn’t describe the boy other than that, he was _breath taking_ ). Raven locks framed his deeply tanned face (either naturally that way or he worked in fields or possibly both), and dark brown eyes that seemed to be the color of the chocolate cakes that the cook, Jack would cook from time to time. Ryan, even though he was impressed with the boy’s looks, was not all that impressed with his clothes – a simple white shirt that extended to his knees, brown belt around his waist, brown pants, and black boots that looked slightly dirty and tattered. Ryan for a moment felt that the boy shouldn’t be in such dirty clothing when he was this beautiful – but before he could say anything about that (and most likely make a fool out of himself) the boy grew to have a slight pink hue settling on his cheeks as he continued to say something under his breath.

Ryan frowned, curiosity getting the better of him and asked, “What did you say?”

The boy’s face went from pink to a darker color in a second, “Oh – um, nothing sir, my apologies for bumping into you. What’s your name if I might ask?”

“R – Riley, Riley Heyman,” Ryan lied carefully, keeping as close as he could to his real name, briefly remembering the last name of one of his guards, Joel Heyman. The boy seemed to brighten up at a name, not noticing the obvious stutter.

“I’m Ray Nevarez Jr., so what are doing in the market today?” Ray asked curiously, watching as Ryan stumbled over his next words.

“Well – I came to the market with a friend, my friend Geoff and, well, we’re just looking around and –!” Ryan didn’t understand why he was so flustered or why his face began to heat up even more, but luckily for him Geoff stepped in.

“What _Riley,_ ” Ryan did his best not to flinch as Geoff said the fake name while the mustached man put a hand on Ryan’s shoulder with a tense smile, “Is trying to say is that we’re here to look around, isn’t that right Riley?”

Ryan was beyond words at this point, so he just gave a fast nod while Ray’s face scrunched up slightly as the strange display of actions and words as he continued on to talk anyways, “Okay then, I’m just looking around at this point too, my father is taking care of our stand in the market – we own a farm not too far from the city, be mainly grow wheat and barley, anything else is just for personal use I’m afraid!”

Ray grinned happily to the duo and Ryan felt his heart jump wildly in his chest, and could only look at Geoff in bewilderment as he spoke his next words, “Could we join you then?”

Ryan expected the handsome boy to decline, after all, there was no reason for him to accept anything like that – so it was only reasonable that Ryan nearly felt his heart stop at Ray’s response.

“I’d be honored.”

 

(☯)

 

Ray expected many things when he agreed to come to the market with his father, be bored to tears, sell some of the crops, get into some form of trouble – he expected all of those things, but certainly he didn’t expect to meet a handsome stranger.

Ray hadn’t mean to bump into the stranger of course, but a small part of him was happy he did so, to find such a handsome man with stunning blue eyes, sandy colored hair, tanned skin, slight stubble on his face – he was without a doubt very impressive when it came to looks – but, Ray couldn’t see his clothes due to the heavy cloak that covered the guy’s body. Either way Ray liked what he saw.

“Wow…,” Ray didn’t realized he had breathed that out until the man frowned.

“What did you say?” If Ray wasn’t blushing then he certainly was now as he replied to the man.

“Oh – um, nothing sir, my apologies for bumping into you. What’s your name if I might ask?”

The male froze for a second before he stumbled over his words for a moment but, gave Ray his name anyways, “R – Riley, Riley Heyman.”

“I’m Ray Nevarez Jr., so what are doing in the market today?” Ray introduced himself cheerfully and politely, his eyes never leaving Riley’s.

“Well – I came to the market with a friend, my friend Geoff and, well, we’re just looking around and –!” Before Riley could continue stumbling over his own words, a man, whom Ray assumed was this “Geoff” person, came behind Riley with a weary smile and placed a hand on Riley’s shoulder.

“What _Riley,_ ” Ray tried his best to ignore the way Geoff said Riley’s name and the way that the said male tried to control a flinch, but it made his face scrunch up in confusion, “Is trying to say is that we’re here to look around, isn’t that right Riley?”

Riley nodded quickly, confusing Ray even more, but the young man continued on to talk, “Okay then, I’m just looking around at this point too, my father is taking care of our stand in the market – we own a farm not too far from the city, be mainly grow wheat and barley, anything else is just for personal use I’m afraid!”

Ray grinned happily to the two as Geoff asked his next question, “Could we join you then?”

Riley gave Geoff a bewildered look, but Ray didn’t care, Ray gave his answer automatically, heart beating a little quickly at the thought of getting to know Riley more, “I’d be honored.”

Riley looked genuinely shocked, but not at all displeased as they started their way through the market – they looked at foods, jewelry, anything and everything till Ray paused at a certain stalls selling flowers, his eyes automatically going towards the lovely roses that was sorted into a vase of water. Ray realized he had stopped and stared for too long when Riley’s voice broke him out of his trance.

“Ray, are you alright?” Ray turned to Riley with a smile and a nod, before his eyes went back to the roses in a longing gaze.

“Yeah, I just really like roses – I know it sounds weird, but I just always have loved roses. My mother always did, so I guess I sort of just grew to like them,” Ray replied, shrugging, staring with Riley.

“Why don’t you go buy them?” Ray shook his head with a smile.

“I didn’t bring any money with me today,” Ray said with a sigh, ready to walk away when Riley surprised him when he took a step forwards towards the lady selling the roses; a minute passed and before Ray knew it there was a vase with a handful of roses.

“You – You got me the roses?” Ray gasped looking up towards Riley who smiled happily with a nod.

“You looked like you wanted them, so I got them for you, you don’t mind do you?” At Ray’s shake of the head in a firm no, looking at the roses in amazement with a large smile.

“I don’t mind at all, thank you!” Ray exclaimed joyfully, as Geoff came up behind Riley (who had been trailing behind them at a distance) and whispered something in Riley’s ear that made Riley sigh sadly before he turned to Ray with a sad smile.

“I’m sorry, but me and my friend really need to be heading home, I hope you understand,” Ray nodded in surprise but, before the duo could leave Ray asked a question that unknowingly would seal his fate.

“Can I see you again?” Ray asked, causing Riley to pause, turning back to Ray with a joyful smile and nod.

“Something tells me we’ll be seeing each other again, and believe me, we will,” Before Ray could ask what Riley meant by that, he was gone with Geoff.

Ray didn’t know that he had just meant Mad King Haywood.

And Ray didn’t know that he had just stolen the man’s heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> Tomorrow: Myan + Smut


	3. Pay Up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> |WARNING: SMUT|
> 
> (3/28)  
> There’s a bet going around the AH crew to see which one would make the first move – Ryan or Michael? Meanwhile, the duo are blissfully unaware of their feelings and the bet.  
> (GTA AU)
> 
> That is all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHIP (OPTIONAL):  
> Myan (Main) and Mentioned Others
> 
> WARNING(S):  
> Mentions of Violence, Profanity, Suggestive Content, Sexual Content (Anal Sex, Rough Sex, etc.), and General NSFW Stuff.
> 
> NOTES:  
> Welcome to day three out of twenty eight my little spuds!  
> And when I say spuds, I mean my followers, and when I call you spuds I mean potatoes, because I like potatoes and I like you guys – simple logic. :T  
> Today you receive Myan, and this one I’ll admit is kind of smuttier than anything else. Just, straight up smut with humor at the end. I would also like to note that this is set in the GTA Universe, but It’s mainly just sex guys so don’t expect a lot. And remember, if you want more of these stories and faster (minus the month of February of course, it’s special) you can always go support me on Patreon if you’d like! For my peeps on AO3, I now have a link to just that and my Writing Tumblr on my Profile Page.
> 
> WORD COUNT:  
> 2061

“Another day, another heist!”

Michael stretched as he walked out of their base of operations, Ryan – who wasn’t wearing his usual skull mask or face paint nodded with a fond smile towards Michael. The rest of the Achievement Hunter Gang watched the display with knowing eyes, Geoff smirking, Gavin grinning, Ray rolling his eyes, and Jack simply watched with a hopeful expression.

“Exactly Micool! So who wants to go for bevs?” Gavin asked, grinning away as Michael and Geoff automatically agreed, Ray and Jack nodded too soon after – knowing that one of them would soon be the designated driver for them (most likely to be Ray though) as Ryan hesitated, “What about you Ryan?”

“I, I don’t know, I mean…,” Ryan trailed off as Michael grinned towards the man.

“Aw, c’mon Ryan – it’ll be fun!” At Michael’s bright grin, everyone automatically knew that Ryan was coming before he agreed with a sigh.

It had been a frustrating year working with Ryan – not as if they didn’t like the guy, sure he was creepy and murderous sometimes, but hey he was cool. It was the fact that Ryan and Michael had been obviously liking each other since day one. It was painfully obvious to them all, the way they smiled to each other, how their touches would linger more than with others, and even how they ask each other first if they were alright or to check if they were alive after a heist. It was _so_ obvious sometimes that the others (primarily Gavin and Geoff) had to stop themselves from banging their heads against the hall in frustration of why they haven’t “already gotten together and banged”. It was infuriating thing that the others had ever had to deal with (well, mostly Geoff and Gavin again, but Ray was in this category too). So the guys headed out to the bar and it wasn’t long till Gavin and Geoff were completely drunk as a tipsy Michael and Ryan snickered at them trying to do the simplest task and failing.

“C’mon Jackie! Leeets go hooome,” Geoff’s words were slurred as he took hold of Jack’s arm while Ray and Jack discussed who was taking who home considering none of them minus the red head and Puerto Rican, were really sober enough to drive. At the end of everything, Jack took Gavin and Geoff home while Ray took Michael and Ryan home (who both surprisingly lived in the same apartment building.

“C’mon guys, you’re not making this easy for me,” Ray groaned as he managed to stop Ryan from tripping over his own two feet while Michael took hold of Ryan’s arm to keep balanced. Ray managed to drive them to the apartment building and the duo managed to convince Ray to let them go on the rest of the way on their own.

And if anyone were to ask Michael, that was the last thing he remembered about the night.

 

(☯)

 

When Michael awoke the next morning he found that he had a headache, a pain in his ass – and that he was naked.

Those were the classic clues of when someone gets drunk and had sex afterwards, Michael dully noted this and he couldn’t help but, wonder who the poor fucker was that he slept with. Michael yawned and sat up, hissing as his backside made complete contact with the cool white sheets, “ _Fuck._ ”

“Mmhm?” Michael froze at the all too familiar groan and as Michael slowly turned his head, he was horrified at what he realized.

He had slept with _Ryan_ , and now – here he was, in Ryan’s bed, in Ryan’s apartment, with a sore ass. Ryan’s blue eyes peaked open with a smile blooming on his face – Michael wouldn’t be lying if he said that the smile didn’t make his heart flutter a little, but he’d never admit that. Michael instead focused on Ryan as the male sat up in his bed, “Ryan… _what happened last night?_ ”

The question was simple and it sounded so desperate, but nor Ryan or Michael seemed to care after Ryan pulled Michael gently into his arms, strong arms wrapping around Michael’s smaller frame as Ryan responded calmly and without hesitation, “You told me that you loved me, I told you I loved you – one thing lead to another and we had sex.”

“Oh.”

A brief moment Michael paused in thought, Michael wasn’t really surprised at how Ryan said the words – completely blunt, just like anything else the blue eyed male would talk about. No, it was the actual words Ryan had said that made Michael pause in shock before flushing bright red in embarrassment, and on a whim buried his face in Ryan’s chest with a loud groan, “What all did I say?”

“You said I was amazingly hot, sexy and smart and that you wanted me to fuck you,” Michael could _hear_ Ryan’s smirk as he kept burying his face into Ryan’s chest, “And if you want, I’d like to exactly do just that again.”

Before Michael could comment or protest or even encourage the other, larger male – Michael found himself pushed down onto the sheets with Ryan towering over him with a proud smirk and a certain gleam in his eyes that made Michael lose his breath and his cheeks heat up. But Michael, deciding to make what was best of the situation (even though it was moving so fast) smirked up at Ryan and responded by taunting him, “Well, are ya gonna come in get it or not?”

That was all it took for Ryan to dive down and start attacking his neck with hickeys (even though the ones from last night were still clearly visible). Ryan sucked and nibbled at the skin making Michael gasp and moan with every sharp sensation, hands automatically going to Ryan’s dirty blonde hair. Ryan continued to do this for several antagonizing minutes before his mouth finally trailed down from Michael’s neck, leaving little nips on Michael’s chest and stomach till he reached Michael’s already erect cock. Ryan smirked teasingly up a Michael as Ryan’s hands began to stroke Michael softly, making the curly haired male to moan.

“Ry – Ryan,” Michael panted, watching as Ryan gave the tip of Michael’s cock a quick kiss and let go of the other male’s erection. This made Michael groan at the loss before squeaking when his legs were lifted above Ryan’s shoulders.

“You should still be lose from last night, but if it gets too much, I need you to tell me,” Ryan demanded, waiting till Michael nodded when Ryan positioned himself and began to slide into Michael’s ass – Michael groaned, a mix from the discomfort and pleasure, making Ryan paused as he was three inches out of his six in a half inches deep into Michael’s ass, “Are you alright, do I need to stop?”

“No! No – don’t you _dare_ stop!” Michael growled, glaring heatedly towards the larger male who snorted at Michael’s aggressive behavior, but went on anyways till he was fully inside the lad. Ryan paused to let Michael get used to the size, but before Michael could snap at Ryan to go for it, Ryan had pulled out all the way and slammed back in violently, “ _AH! RYAN!_ ”

Michael screamed as Ryan moved like a piston with his hips, going as fast as he could – Michael was in _Heaven_. The amount of pleasure he was feeling was so unreal, the pain and discomfort was gone for the moment and forgotten as Ryan grunted and Michael moaned and screamed with each thrust, “ _R – Ryan!_ ”

“Damn Michael,” Ryan hissed, bending over so he could nuzzle the crook of Michael’s neck, still thrusting in and out of Michael’s ass, “God, you look so beautiful like this – I love you.”

“I – I love you – ah! I love you too Ryan!” Michael gasped without hesitation while his breath was stolen away by Ryan who drew him into a deep kiss, both their tongues fighting for dominance, and when Ryan won in the end he grasped Michael’s length and jerked at it roughly making the curly haired male cry out into the kiss and when the two broke apart Michael tried to choke out some words, “R – Ryan, _OH!_ I – I’m – I’m gonna –!” Michael cut himself off with another loud moan as Ryan only moved fast and jerked Michael’s erect cock harder as Ryan responded.

“Come Michael, come with me!” Ryan groaned while Michael screamed in pleasure as the duo came together, and once done from the euphoria of the moment and lengths softening, Ryan collapsed to Michael’s side, Ryan’s own length still buried in Michael – neither of the two seemed to mind.

“Damn, that was – that was,” Ryan panted before an overjoyed grin covered his face, “ _Amazing._ ”

“Couldn’t agree more,” Michael sighed before looking up to Ryan, “I love you.”

“And I love you,” Ryan replied as he leaned down to kiss Michael lovingly, which was returned full heartedly. “Now, I believe it’s time for a shower.”

“Tell me about it,” Michael grumbled as he struggled to sit up with a wince, “Boy is my ass gonna hurt for a couple days – Jesus Christ.”

Ryan merely laughed and Michael couldn’t stop himself from joining along.

 

(☯)

 

The next day when the group all joined together, they noticed it automatically.

“Are you two dating now?” Gavin was never the one to beat around the bush, and upon seeing both their smirks, Gavin got his answer – but, there was one more thing he needed to know, “Who made the first move?”

“Michael,” Ryan said shrugging, his skull mask was currently on so the others couldn’t quite see his face, but something told them he was grinning like a little shithead. “Why?”

The reaction was immediate, Gavin screamed and punched his fist into the air yelling at Geoff who slammed his hands onto the table in anger, “PAY UP!”

“Goddammit Ryan!”

“ _What?_ ” They all turned to Michael and Ryan, both bewildered by the reactions as Michael continued on, “What do you mean by pay up? Did you have a fucking bet to see which one of us would make the first move?!”

“ _Maaaaybe_ ,” Gavin grinned like a “little shithead” as Ryan would always dub it as Michael started chasing Gavin around the house in rage, “ _Micool! Wait! I can explain, DON’T KILL MEEEEE!_ ”

Gavin’s screeches continued as Geoff and the others chuckled in amusement, when Ryan turned to Ray saying, “Not gonna save your boyfriend?”

Ray waved off any concerns while replying cheekily, “It’s Gavin we’re talking about, he’ll be fine – what about you, shouldn’t you be helping in killing my boyfriend?”

“Touché,” Ryan chuckled as he watched on in amusement with Ray, observing their boyfriend’s antics.

In the end, Michael got half of Gavin’s money (the grand total in all was six thousand) and spent it by taking out Ryan to one of the nicest restaurants in the Los Santos and getting Ryan a new computer – the rest he put in his bank account to save for another day. Ryan and Michael seemed like a good pair, certainly made other gangs fear them more, everyone knowing both “Mogar” and the “Mad King’s” protective streaks over their group – after all, imagine how they’d react if they hurt either one of them now that they were dating. Everyone could see it now, the whole city burning to the ground till either one of them finds the complete idiot who hurt the other. It was frightening to others, knowing how far they’d go for one another – but to them it was one of the sweetest things apart of their relationship. They were after all Team Crazy Mad, so no one in the group was really surprised by two at that point. Michael, if you were to ask the lad about his relationship, would tell you the same thing as Ryan: He was happy, he was loved, and the sex was absolutely _great_.

All in all, they were happy despite their lives of constant danger – and Michael couldn’t ask for more.

Well, Michael would ask for one thing – for Gavin to stop bothering him about how good the sex was, but that was life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow: Mavin


	4. Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (4/28)  
> Michael keeps picking on Gavin – Gavin just thinks that Michael’s bullying him.  
> (High School AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING(S):  
> Profanity, Teasing, some suggestive stuff near the end.
> 
> NOTES:  
> Day four of twenty eight – who doesn’t love a good High School AU?  
> Also! If you want more frequent Updates, or to encourage me to write more – you can always go support me on Patreon or Commission me to write a story for you! For my AO3 peeps, links to my Patreon on Writing Tumblr is on my Profile! <3
> 
> Word Count:  
> 2059

Gavin was screwed – royally and completely screwed.

“Oh c’mon Gav! It can’t be that bad, it’s just Michael,” Meg, his best friend said in response to his pacing back and forth through his bedroom.

“Just Micool? Just Micool is the problem Meg, Mr. Kane should’ve chosen someone else to work with me on the English assignment,” Gavin groaned, flopping down on his single bed next to Meg who sighed and shook her head.

Michael, _Michael Vincent Jones_ , it had to be _him_ – Gavin brought both hands over his eyes and groaned loudly in what seemed like agony while Meg snorted and turned back to her Laptop where she was surfing through Tumblr. Michael Jones had been nothing but, a pain in Gavin’s ass since he arrived to Austin, Texas. Gavin had originally arrived to visit Meg, who he had met over the internet and Tumblr and who he talked would talk to with just about anything – school, life, crushes, jobs – and in return she would trust Gavin with the same information. Somehow Gavin had liked it there in Austin (before he met Jones of course) and convinced his mother and father to let him stay there to graduate – it took about a month of constant begging, but Gavin finally got what he wanted and now he was living with Meg and her mother in Austin. Gavin wouldn’t say it was the _worst_ decision he ever met, but it certainly wasn’t the best once he met Michael. At first Michael seemed like a cool guy but, then the bullying started.

Well, that’s what Gavin called it at least – it was more “picking” as Meg would call it, Gavin wasn’t getting hurt, just teased and constantly bothered by Michael. If Michael wasn’t teasing him he was usually in another class or at football practice, Gavin didn’t see how Michael was actually passing English at how much he was bothering Gavin through the whole session. It was ridiculous and Gavin didn’t understand it at all. Meg, looking back to Gavin sighed and shook her head and was about to say something when her cellphone went off. Meg automatically picked up the phone and responded to the other person with a polite, “Hello.”

Meg paused as she heard the other person on the other line talk, Gavin couldn’t hear a word it was too muffled, “I see… okay… okay, alright I’ll get him.”

Meg turned to Gavin with a devilish smirk that made Gavin dread whoever it was, “Gavin, it’s Michael – he wants to discuss the project with you.”

“ _What?_ ” Gavin yelped in shock, looking mildly horrified at this statement, “How did he get your number?”

“I gave it to him, we talk from time to time,” Meg shrugged as she handed over the phone over to Gavin, “Now talk to him and don’t you dare hang up on him either, you need to pass this class.”

Gavin groaned but, didn’t disagree as he took Meg’s phone and put it up to his ear, “Hello?”

“ _Hey Gavin, I didn’t know your number so, I called Meg – when do you wanna start on the project?_ ” Gavin blinked for a moment – the brit had half expected the jock to throw all the work Gavin’s way and just get credit for Gavin’s work, either way Gavin answered him.

“Uh, how about tomorrow? After school in the library?”

“ _Sounds good, see you then!_ ” Then the phone went dead just like that and Gavin handed the phone back over to Meg, who was grinning away happily as she took her phone back happily.

“So, I guess this means you’ll be working with Michael tomorrow huh?” Gavin nodded, grim look taking a place on Gavin’s face while the female rolled her eyes at Gavin’s reaction.

“Don’t be over dramatic, who knows – maybe you’ll learn something new?” There was some sort of double meaning behind her words, and Gavin could tell – but before he could pry into what that was, she got up and left his room smirking knowingly.

“I don’t know what she’s up to, but I don’t like it,” Gavin muttered as he started to get ready for bed, dreading tomorrow.

 

(☯)

 

Geoff Ramsey, Captain of the football team at Achievement High watched, amused as his good friend Michael kept looking at the door leading into the classroom.

“Michael, he’s gonna come to class – stop glaring at the door and sit down,” Geoff told his friend who was leaning against the wall, Michael’s gaze turned to Geoff with a mild glare.

“It’s not like you don’t do the same thing with Jack when you two are in Spanish,” Michael snapped – now it was his turn to be amused as Geoff flushed in embarrassment.

“That’s different,” Geoff protested, “Besides, here comes Gavin with Turney right now!”

At that Michael’s head snapped back to looking towards the door, and true enough there came Meg and Gavin walking through the door, Gavin laughing at some joke Meg had made and Meg grinning away happily. Michael didn’t waste a second before he was over there next to Gavin smirking, Geoff couldn’t barely hear them – but, he was sure that Michael had made a comment (again) about Gavin’s larger than average nose. Geoff shook his head and sat down at his desk. Michael had it bad, there was no point in denying that – the whole school, except for Gavin knew that. Heck, any time something would happen between the two, the rumor mill would only continue to grow – according to the rumors anyways they’d been dating for months, but both Meg and Geoff could confirm that they weren’t dating _yet_. It was at that time Meg slipped over to Geoff, sitting down next to him and watching the duo argue about probably something silly, once more Geoff could barely hear them and was only catching bits and pieces of their conversation.

“They look cute together don’t they?” Meg chirped happily, grinning away while watching them, Geoff nodded with a smirk.

“Now if only they’d start dating,” Geoff sighed, keeping his eyes on the duo, never breaking even when Meg spoke up.

“Wanna play matchmaker?”

“Sure do.”

But, before they could continue their conversation Mr. Kane walked through the door and class had started. Through the whole class, Gavin was surprised when Michael decided to focus in class that day, but not for a second questioned it. Gavin, before he knew it – it was the last bell and Michael was pulling him by the arm towards the doors leads out and heading to the library – Gavin spared one glance over to Meg who was grinning away happily, waving with Geoff towards the Brit. Working at the library wasn’t as… unbearable as Gavin had previously predicted, Michael had actually worked on the project with him.

“So the sentence I’m looking for is on page… thirty nine?” Michael asked lowly, trying to keep as quiet as he could in the library while still working on the project.

“Thirty eight, you were close,” Gavin responded, flipping through the book for a sentence of his own, “The one I’m looking for is on seventy three, right?”

“Seventy four,” Michael smirked as he wrote down the quote for later as Gavin flipped through the book to find the sentence he was looking for.

The whole exchange went like that till they both had to leave, both walking out, Michael stretching with his arms high in the air and Gavin yawning, “How about we meet over at my house tomorrow for the project?”

“Sure,” Gavin responded, freezing when he realized what he had just agreed to, but when he turned to take back what he had said, Michael was already a few feet down the sidewalk waving bye to Gavin. Gavin sighed, seeing no reason to _not_ go to Michael’s house – maybe Meg was right, Gavin wasn’t getting hurt, so maybe it was just some harmless picking.

When Gavin came home, he was only mildly surprised when he found Meg and Lindsay Tuggey on the couch making out, Gavin just rolled his eyes at the two girlfriends and walked upstairs to finish up on some other work.

 

(☯)

 

As the weeks passed, Gavin began to not see Michael as a bully and an actual friend, but he also found something rather amusing with Michael that he couldn’t help but, make fun of.

“ _Goddammit Gavin!_ ” Michael yelled as they played Minecraft on the Xbox, Gavin giggled as the death screen popped up for Michael saying that h tried to swim in lava.

“Sorry,” Gavin squeaked as Michael threw a pillow at him in retaliation. Michael was easily angered and could be a ball of rage at times, and instead of being afraid of an angry Michael (Michael was obviously stronger than Gavin after all), Gavin was more amused than anything else.

Michael groaned as he respawned and went back to getting wood in the game. This is what happened to Gavin’s and Michael’s Saturdays, just sitting on the couch and playing some sort of game whether it was Minecraft, Destiny, or Grand Theft Auto. Gavin and Michael now both teased each other instead of just Michael and Gavin being annoyed – whenever Michael would make a sly comment about Gavin’s nose, now Gavin would retaliate by doing something to him that would be rage inducing. The two were completely inseparable, Geoff at times had to physically pull Michael away from Gavin so that he could attend football practice (at times Geoff had to bring Gavin too, Gavin during that time would sit next to Jack on the bleachers and talk with the redhead and watch Michael practice who would look Gavin’s way every five minutes). Gavin was happy, Michael was happy – but Geoff and Meg were not because the duo were _still_ oblivious and they were _still_ not dating. Little did they know, they wouldn’t have to intervene at all after that Saturday.

“ _Gavin!_ ” Michael yelled again, Gavin was happy that Meg’s parents weren’t home at the moment and on vacation or Gavin was sure they’d be yelling at them for the loudness. Gavin had once more poured lava on Michael’s head in Minecraft.

“Sorry Micool!” Gavin giggled, but squeaked as Michael paused the game and tackled Gavin to the ground. Gavin and Michael wrestled for a moment before Michael finally pinned Gavin to the floor, with a smirk, both of Gavin’s wrists were pinned above his head with one of Michael’s hands while the other was tickling Gavin’s sides relentlessly in retaliation.

“ _Micool!_ ” Gavin screeched in between the laughter that erupted from him, and before the two knew it, Michael had stopped, both panting to catch their breath while Michael still had Gavin pinned to the ground in one hand.

Michael paused when he realized the sort of situation they were in, there was Michael pinning Gavin to the hardwood floor, Gavin’s face flushed and panting regain his breath. It was a great sight for Michael to have, and he realized this as his cheeks flared with a dark pinkish hue. Gavin noticed that right away.

“Micool?” Gavin asked, his panting almost coming to a stop when Michael seemed to have made a decision in his mind and nodded to himself.

“Gav, I’m really sorry for this,” And before Gavin could ask what Michael was so sorry about, Michael leaned down and pressed their lips together in a kiss.

Gavin froze at first, but after a good five seconds found himself hesitantly kissing back, eyes slipping closed as Michael’s hand let go of his wrists, said hand traveling to the small of Gavin’s back while Gavin’s arms traveled around Michael’s neck. The kiss didn’t turn heated in anyway, chaste and long, but it did send pleasurably sparks down both male’s spines. Sadly for the duo however they had to break apart for air, both fighting for breath, panting away and looking into each other’s eyes.

“Soooo,” Gavin laughed breathlessly, “Guess this means you like me huh?”

Michael buried his face into Gavin’s neck with a nod, “Yeah – I have for a while now.”

“So, are we… boyfriends now?” Gavin asked hesitantly, nervousness taking hold of him as Michael looked up to meet Gavin’s eyes.

“That depends, do you wanna be?” Michael asked with just as much nervousness, Gavin smiled and wrapped his arms tighter around Michael’s neck.

“Yeah… I’d like that a lot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, it always makes my day to write gay Fanfiction. XD
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Next up: Geovin


End file.
